Unintended vacation
by JoshNeku
Summary: Diablo and Angelo are to go to Halloween Town to kill a Heartless, but Diablo drags his brother to Twilight Town instead. unfortunately, Hana soon finds them and scolds Diablo for ditching 'work'.


Unintended Vacation

**Yeah, here's another kid story. This time with the twins! :D Anywhoo, I don't own KH, but I do own the kids. Read and Review, please. :3**

* * *

><p>"I don't think I like this game…" Angelo said as he pouted, blowing some stray strands of black hair out of his face.<p>

He and his brother Diablo were playing Twister with Roxel as the spinner person; Diablo was crouched over his twin, their bodies pressed close together, as the devil happily sniffed the angel's hair.

"Can you please not be a perv, Diablo?" Hana asked as she walked past the trio.

"Can you please not be a girl, Hana?" Diablo mocked as he glared at the blonde.

Hana stared fiercely at the black-haired thirteen-year-old, who instantly hid behind Kino, hoping the quiet brunette would save him.

"All of you quit bickering." Saix sighed as he walked into the Grey Area. "Angelo, Diablo. You have a mission in Halloween Town to destroy a Giant Heartless."

Diablo scowled around Kino. "A mission? Boring."

The Berserker glared at t he teen, who instantly opened a Dark Portal, calling for Angelo to follow him.

Saix nodded as the two disappeared before he looked back at his clipboard.

* * *

><p>Angelo glanced around as he and Diablo exited the Dark Portal.<p>

"This isn't Halloween Town, Diablo."

"I know that." He answered as he headed toward Station Heights.

"B-but we gotta go to Halloween Town!" Angelo protested as he chased after his brother.

"And we will." Diablo said. "Right after we have some ice cream."

"But we should do our mission first."

"Look, it'll only take a few minutes. A few minutes won't hurt, right?"

"I….I guess not…."

"Good! Then let's get some sea-salt ice cream!"

* * *

><p>Angelo quietly licked his ice cream as he kicked his legs back and forth, watching the kids below him play baseball.<p>

"See? Ice cream is better before a mission!" Diablo said, laying on his back beside Angelo as he fiddled with his popsicle stick. "No one will find out. It'll be our dirty little secret."

"I don't like lying."

"It's not lying. It's hedgin' around the truth."

Angelo pouted slightly as he licked his popsicle stick. "I still don't like it. What if—"

"Diablo!"

Diablo perked up at the sound of his name and sat up.

"Who the hell—" Diablo looked at the ground below to see a very pissed off Hana glaring up at him. "Oh shit."

"Diablo, get your skinny ass down here now!"

_Someone named their kid Diablo…..? _Several people wondered as they watched the scene before them.

"Eh…." Diablo sighed as he stood up and hoped down from the clock tower, Angelo yelping at his action, and used his telekinesis power to bring himself gently to the ground as Hana furiously strode up to him.

"You tried to ditch your mission!"

"Hana—"

"And dragging Angelo along with you. Stop trying to convert him to your evil ways!"

"I'm not trying to—"

"You're supposed to finish your mission first! Not go out for ice cream!"

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"This." Hana pulled out a small black rose from Diablo's hood as Angelo walked up beside his twin. "My tracking rose. Has a scent only I can smell and is powerful enough to last for days and up to three worlds away."

"You clever little sneak." Diablo scowled at the blonde as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I think your fun's over." Hana said as she opened up a Dark Portal. "It's time to start your mission."

Diablo growled and slunk toward the portal with Angelo and Hana behind him.

"This'll teach you to have a unintended vacation."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Hana ruins the fun sometimes. : Anyway, if you wanna know what they wear in TT, here's a description of the twins and Hana.**

**Angelo: Blue jeans, a dark blue T-shirt with white angel wings and a yellow halo on the front.**

**Diablo: An open black jacket, a red T-shirt underneath with two green arrows going up and down with the words "Thing 1" and "Thing 2" underneath each one, and black capri's shorts.**

**Hana: Black T-shirt with green stemmed red rose wrapping around shirt with rose stopping near heart and beige cargo jeans.  
><strong>


End file.
